User blog:XXxDarkkxXx/Lionheart Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Sinha versus Charybdis Sorry if the me updating is taking up all of the blog space. If it becomes a problem I'll slow the updates. Also if the length is too long or short tell me and i'll fix it. In fact if you have any problem with this story tell and i'll do my best to fix it. ' ' I hear a rushing sound behind me, and quickly roll to my left. The coral digs into me, and the water soaks my clothes and slows my roll, but at least I dodge the vortex of air that appeared to my right. I quickly take a moment to survey the battlefield, but there is a problem. The Charybdis isn’t there. “Shocked? I can’t come out of the water, so if you’re going to fight me you have to come in.” She states and giggles with a voice that sounds like it is right in front of me. I have no chance of running away without taking care of her first, so I stand my ground. hear the sound of another vortex charging. The water begins to swirl, a small tornado appears out of the whirlpool. The tornado grows, and bends towards me. A gale force wind hits me, knocking me back a bit. “Got you. Now I’m going to drain you dry.” She sings in her sweet voice With the wind swirling around, I begin to get dragged towards the pit. I breathe in deeply and prepare myself for whatever is coming. The vortex picks up in speed, with the wind howling in my ears, I’m picked up and dragged down into the pit of water. The pit is way deeper than I thought. I must have been at least mile underwater. When I hit the bottom, I feel something soft cover my face. “So how do my breasts feel?” “It’s a bit hard to breathe.” “Well you won’t have to worry about breathing in a few seconds.” “Yeah, I’ll pass on that.” “Oh so how are you going to esca… Kyah!” The Charybdis screams. Surprised at how I escaped here bind. She didn’t realize that before I let her drag me down, I took in the Breath of the Earth. “How is a human that strong?!” While she is confused I survey the arena, and my enemy. It’s roughly circular, the walls made out of colorful coral. The ceiling is see through, and around nine feet up. “Wait, what? I’m underwater, how is there a ceiling.” “I couldn’t let the water crush you before I got a chance to.” The Charybdis said in a peppy manner. On that note is her appearance. She wasn’t wearing anything. Her hair was long, and a reddish-violet. Her “assets” are, well huge. She is standing in a circle of stone that went up to her knees. “Do you like what you see?” She says as she gestures towards herself. “Why don’t you come closer?” She began creating a vortex. I immediately brace myself to roll, but two vortexes appear to either side of me. “Now where are you going to go?” She had eliminated my maneuverability. I hear another vortex brewing; no doubt it’s going to be aimed right at me. I can’t roll, so I take my sword and pierce the sand beneath my feet, hoping to hit something solid. I take the Breath of Earth into my body and brace. “Now, you’re mine!” She fires her vortex directly at me. The wind howled by me sucking in sand, pieces of the coral walls, and water, but not me. A particularly large piece of coral gets sucked towards her and smashes into her. The suction stops and she is stunned. Being the opportunist I am, I withdraw my sword from the ground and run up to my opponent as fast as I can. “Crossroads Blade Check!” I slash at my opponents gut, then using the momentum; I turn my blade and cut her throat. “Gah!” The wounds were superficial due to her monster hide being thicker than humans, but they were wounds at least. “Little pest! I’ll get you for that!” She is more annoyed than hurt. ‘This isn’t good I need to finish her fast or else she’ll just let the water crush me.’ She readies several vortexes. I brace myself just as before. “Let’s hope you don’t die!” The entire room is filled with vortexes. The wind howls by and begins to drag me. Small chunks of coral are being eviscerated when they come close to her. Several precarious chucks of coral begin to shake and move. One of the chunks is in front of me. ‘If that one comes lose, I’ll be the one getting hit. A chunk smashes into her, she is stunned for a second, but in a second all of the vortexes return with a vengeance. Several other chunks smash into her, but she isn’t deterred. Finally, the coral between me and her is dislodges. ‘Better to take my chances with her.’ I pick up my sword and run towards her. The momentum of my running and the suction push me towards her in an instant. ‘This plan is running on hopes and dreams’ I jump and the forward and the momentum carries me past her. “What!?” She says as she turns off the her vortexes, but then I her a satisfying explosion. The coral smashes into her face at high velocity, knocking her out of her stone circle. I duck on my back and when she came flying over me I put my palms on the floor, and begin to lift body with my hands on the floor and my feet directly above me. I then use all of my body, my arms, my chest, my legs, and force my legs into her gut. The kick turns her forward momentum to vertical momentum. She rockets towards the ceiling. As she begins to fall I thrust my blade to where I previously cut her throat. Instead of piercing her I stop just short and pull back on my blade. I jump keeping my blade at the same level. She falls into me, I jump towards her. I swing my blade spinning around three-hundred sixty degrees around. “Demonic Headsman Assault!” When all was said and done there were three distinct thuds on the ground, me, her, and her. I take a breath and steady myself. I survey my surroundings. The Charybdis’ corpse had, strangely, begun disintegrating, and her stone circle had disappeared. “Creepy. Well on to more important business, like, how the hell do I get out hereeeeee!?” Of all the years I’ve been alive, I’ve never learnt to swim. Even if I could the water pressure would crush me. As I think of a way to escape this cavern, I hear a crash and the sound of running water. The coral had grown white and cracked and caved. Water flows in from the now broken coral. “Shit” The cavern was now filling with water, and all around me other pieces of the coral walls were breaking. Damn it, the water is already reaching my knees, and this steam isn’t helping either. “Wait what?” Sure enough, the steam was coming from the spot where I stabbed the ground. I pull my saber out and see that the tip is glowing a faint red. “Alright, crazy idea here I come.” I start digging around the spot where the steam was amassed. As I move the sad more steam hits me in the face, and a bright orange. I had stumbled into a magma vein. I expanded the hole the water was now up to my face when I stand. “Alright so hot water rises, let’s hope it takes me with it.” The rest of the cavern collapses, and whatever magic that was holding the water above my head up. The crashing of the water smashes into me like a raging Minotaur. A few of my bones creak in pain, but the plan worked. The water rushes upward, thankfully caring me with it. I go upward holding the last breath I had. As my lungs feel like they’re about to burst, the sun glitters upon the surface of the water. I burst through and fly a few meters into the air. I land on some coral with satisfying thump. “Ow, that’s gonna sting when the adrenaline wears off.” I stand with some very noticeable difficulty. I walk to land avoid sections of coral that are too deep to walk across. When I get to land, I fall face first into the sand. Laying like that a for a few seconds, I roll over onto my back. It’s sunset. It is quite beautiful, the way the sun dances over the coral reef, that is now disappearing. “I guess that Charybdis was maintaining the entire reef from Noah to Ilias.” I close my eyes to take a nap, when I feel a cold piece of steel press itself to my neck. “Don’t move a muscle.” A feminine voice said with a cold tone. I open my eyes to see a white-haired, dark-skinned female with a knife to my throat. I also see a blonde, well-endowed, pale-skinned lady aiming an arrow at my heart. I also feel something slimy, and tentacle-like moving up my legs. “The world hates me doesn’t it?” 'Author’s note ' 'Well I sure hope this chapter is up to par. Sorry about the delayed release, college is whooping my ass nowadays, but by the power of anime, tea and cookies, and me getting a follower I got this chapter out. I sure hope this chapter lives up to your standards, and again if you want to chat with some friendly peeps about MGQ, come check out our form. The Cross Roads blade check is a reference to how some ronin would check the sharpness of their blades by cutting down some commoners. Messed up I know. Review please, I need the tips. ' 'Shout out to DangerousInASexyWay for being the first follower. High five man. And check oujt the MGQ forums please. SUPER SHAMELESS ADVERTISMENT. ' Category:Blog posts